


Waiting

by BohoWitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/M, George’s V-Day/B-day Challenge, Heaven, Loss, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohoWitch/pseuds/BohoWitch
Summary: No matter how long it takes, you'll always be waiting for him.X-Posted from my Tumblr





	

“Sammy,” you whispered, reaching for him. You caressed his cheek and he leaned into your touch. “I’ll always be here. I love you.”

Sam held you tight, and pressed a kiss to your temple. “I love you too, Y/N, and I’m never letting you go.” You wished you could stay like this forever, but there was work to be done and your time was nearing it’s end. You slowly eased back out of his arms and smiled softly at him.

“You know you can’t stay, not yet. Dean needs you; the world needs you.” You stepped back slowly, increasing the distance between you. “Goodbye, Sam. We’ll be waiting.” You gently rubbed your small belly bump. “Be safe, Sammy.”

“Wait, Y/N! Please!” Sam cried. He awoke with a gasp, your name on his lips. He glanced around, disoriented, heart racing, then he remembered. You were gone. You’d died 6 months ago on a hunt gone wrong. It was just a dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> This failed attempt at a drabble is for George’s V-Day/B-day Challenge! I went slightly over the word count (supposed to be 100), but couldn’t be helped. Happy Birthday, @cleverdame!


End file.
